Max Jordan
Max Jordan is the son of Halo Jordan and Tobias of Bodicea. He was born on the planet Bodicea during the Aurelian occupation, and spent most of his early life on that planet living as part of a Resistance Cell. At the age of ten, he was captured and abused by one of the Aurelian overlords of the planet. History Book 03: Bodicea Max Jordan was born on Bodicea during the Aurelian Occupation. He and his brother and his mother are rescued from Bodicea and relocated to Pegasus. Book 04: Winter Max Jordan trained as a flight cadet and showed superior skill to Trajan Lear. After an emotional breakdown, he stole an Aves and flew it to the planet Cardinal, intending to commit suicide. He was rescued by David Alkema and Trajan Lear. Book 05: Aurora Max Jordan was part of the search and rescue team that located Phil Redfire and Eliza Jane Change on the planet Dominia and returned them to Pegasus. Later, he was part of a landing team on the planet Aurora, where he became a popular sensation. He lost his virginity to Calico Jones, who turned out to be a transsexual. Book 06: Crucible Max Jordan seized control of a remotely-piloted Accipiter and defended Pegasus during an alien attack. As a disciplinary measure for his unauthorized access to the Accipiters, he was transferred to a warfighter squad and sent to the surface of 12 255 Crux II. Book 07: Yronwode Max Jordan was part of the Tactical Squad sent to fight and distract an invisible space monster while David Alkema retrieved the Navigational Core from a derelict Commonwealth spaceship. He suffered broken ribs from fighting the monster. While on the surface of Yronwode, Caliph wiped his traumatic childhood memories, resulting in a dramatic personality shift. Book 08: Hellfire Max Jordan provided tactical support to a team sent into the outer atmosphere of a gas giant star in order to recovery a lost Tritium Tanker. He helped battle Solarite pirates. Book 09: Gethsemane Max Jordan was part of the exploration team that initially discovered the presence of children on the planet Gethsemane; which they discovered when the children began throwing rocks at him. He later escorted a search and rescue team to Fort Abaddon. He was wounded in combat with Gethsemanian Authority Forces in the civicinty of the Gateway Complex they built to flee the planet. He piloted a Nemesis Carrier Vehicle into the maw of an inter-dimensional space demon (Ialdabaoth) in order to save Pegasus and the universe. Book 10: Eventide Max Jordan was part of a task force put together to strand and detain Captain Keeler’s adversary, Captain Othello, on the planet Eventide. He also participated in Wargames, during which he fought and snuck his way across a heavily defended valley, snipered all the sentries at a strategic generator, and disabled the automatic defenses, and shut it down. General Kitaen promoted him to Lieutenant in recognition of his work. Book 11: Charlemagne Max Jordan is living a satisfied, if virtual, homelife with an avatar of Caliph. Family and Friends Mother – Halo Jordan Brother – Sam Jordan Half-Sister – Pieta Weird Techno-Love Thang – Caliph Friend – David Alkema Friend – Trajan Lear Friend – Johnny Rook Category:Characters